


Ezekiel 36:26

by Alexfoster451



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-18
Updated: 2011-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-15 20:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexfoster451/pseuds/Alexfoster451
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire Bennet has a reputation in Pinehearst but Elle Bishop doesn't care because so does she.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ezekiel 36:26

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to [Harukafairbanks](http://harukafairbanks.livejournal.com/) as a surprise gift. I had hoped to post on Valentine's Day for her but real life had other ideas. So this is either a late valentine or a really early one for 2012. Hope you enjoy.

_**Heroes Drabble**_  


Title: Ezekiel 36:26

Author: Alex Foster

Category: Romance

Word Count: 200

Rating: PG

Summary: Claire Bennet has a reputation in Pinehearst but Elle Bishop doesn't care because so does she.

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by NBC. No money is being made and no infringement is intended.

Author’s Notes: Dedicated to [Harukafairbanks](http://harukafairbanks.livejournal.com/) as a surprise gift. I had hoped to post on Valentine's Day for her but real life had other ideas. So this is either a late valentine or a really early one for 2012. Hope you enjoy.

 

Elle was not stupid and knew what her coworkers at Pinehearst thought about her partner.

The rumor mill hadn't been kind in the early days when Arthur was recruiting former Company agents yet still gave Claire the best assignments. He said he had special plans for her. The water cooler talk changed after they discovered Peter was the leader of the rebellion.

Claire was becoming Arthur’s pet monster.

They called Claire an ice queen for her relentless pursuit of Peter. Stories say she once shot a hostage dead just to kill one of Peter's lieutenants standing behind a human shield and would’ve shot through a fellow agent just the same.

When she walked away from the nuclear blast in Costa Verde the opinion she was inhuman only solidified.

Elle knew that wasn't true.

Gone was the goodie good cheerleader but deep inside her partner still felt.

When Arthur assigned her to Claire she knew the gossip changed. Arthur’s tag team of crazy. When she managed to survive one mission after another with the dark haired agent and Arthur made the assignment permanent the rumor mill started jokingly calling her the ice queen’s wife.

Elle was rather okay with that one.

 **End**


End file.
